


Once Upon A Time

by deandcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Couple, Post Series, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 17:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deandcastiel/pseuds/deandcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas tell their daughter a bedtime story. The one about the two brothers and an angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon A Time

"Which story do you wanna hear tonight, kiddo? Do you want me to read from one of the new books you got with Papa today?" Dean holds up a few, picking them out of Mary's bookshelf. 

"Noo, we can read those later. Tell the one about the two brothers and the angel." Mary replies, pulling the covers tighter around her and staring up at Dean expectantly.

Dean chuckles, glancing up at where Cas is perched at the edge of Mary's bed, smoothing her hair back lazily . Cas gives him a soft smile. "Again?" Dean says to Mary with feigned surprise, "But you've heard that one so many times."

"Yeah but it's a really good. Right, Papa? Papa likes it a lot too."  
"Of course, little one." Cas kisses her forehead gently before looking up to catch Dean's eye. "It's my favorite story." 

Dean swallows, suddenly struck by everything they have endured together and everything they have built here in this normal life they somehow got to have after all. He reaches over to give Cas's hand a quick squeeze. When he looks back at Mary, he's beaming at her again. 

"You got it, princess! I'll tell you that one." 

Mary grins up at him and snuggles closer to Cas's side.

He grins back, and then grows serious and pulls out his "fairytale narrator" voice, just for effect. 

"Once upon a time, a man and his little brother used to fight monsters and save poeple. But one day, a big bad monster took the little brother away and the big brother was very sad because you see, he loved his brother very much. So he went in search for a magical wizard who would help bring the little brother back. After looking far and wide, he found one who said, 'I'll bring your brother back but you have to pay a price.' The brother didn't care, he just wanted his little brother back so he made a deal with the wizard. They were both very happy to be together again but after a while, the wizard came back and said, 'this is the price you have to pay' and he took the brother and flung him deep deep under the ground where all the bad people go. "

Mary gasps, she always does at that part no matter how many times she hears it. Cas, puts his arm around her, pulling her close.

"The big brother thought he would be stuck in that horrible place forever but suddenly, an angel came to rescue him and pulled him up, up all the way back to the top, where he belonged. He couldn't believe his eyes! He thought angels weren't real. But he was wrong and this angel soon became his best friend. He joined the brothers and together they fought even more monsters and saved even more people than before. But the angel couldn't stay forever, he had to go back to heaven to be with the other angels. The older brother didn't want him to go and he knew the angel didn't either so he said 'stay with us, you can be part of our family.' the angel agreed but in order to stay, he had to give up his wings and become human like the two brothers. So he gave his wings back to heaven and the three of them drove off in their car, the most important car in the whole universe, to fight monsters and save people. And they were together from that day on, the two brothers and their fallen angel. The end." 

Mary sighs happily, eyes drooping a little but she stubbornly keeps them open. So it's going to be one of those nights. 

"What happened after that, Daddy? Did they hunt monsters forever?"

"Mary, honey, we said one story and then you were going to sleep remember?" Cas chides gently, moving her head back onto her pillow with one last caress and getting up to join Dean on the armchair in front on her bed.

"But it's the same story. Daddy never finished it." Mary pouts, adding a dash of the puppy dog eyes for good measure.  
Dean laughs, putting a arm loosely around Cas's waist. "She's got you there, Cas."

"Don't encourage her, Dean. It's bad enough that Sam taught her how to do those puppy dog eyes." Cas says, but can't help smiling when the mention of it coaxes a loud giggle out of  
Mary.

"Yeah I'm gonna have to talk to him about that. But back to the story, right, Mary? Hmm so how about you tell me what you think happened after? How does that sound."

He can tell that she loves the idea before he even finishes by the way her sleepy eyes light up instantly. "Okay! Um so they kill a lot of monsters and one time they find a horrible monster who kidnapped a beautiful princess and the little brother rescues her and they fall love. And then they get married." She nods solemnly, as if she knows it must be true.

"What about the older brother and the fallen angel?"

"Oh right, the angel already saved him so they just help the little brother get married and stuff. And then they get married too and buy a big house and live happily ever after!" She grins in triumph, proud that she remembered the "happily ever after."

Dean chuckles, glancing at Cas, who's smiling too. "Sounds good to me, princess. I bet that's exactly what happened. Alright then, you little trouble maker, time for bed. No more buts."

She groans out her protest and mumbles something about them being no fun but by the time they both kiss her goodnight, she's fast asleep.  
They walk out slowly, in no rush, picking up Mary's toys from the floor here and there. 

When they reach the door, Cas turns out the light and bumps Dean softly with his hip. He's staring off, lost in thought.

"Where are you?"

"Just thinkin'."

"Hm?"

"That we did alright."

They both turn back to look at Mary's sleeping form and Cas takes Dean's hand. 

"Yes, we did."


End file.
